What's the Hardest Thing to Hide?
by Nico Nico Nii You In The Face
Summary: How would it feel to be hunted by a group of people you disgust? [A fic where Shiena goes through with her plan.][Warning: Plot Twist!]


**Kenmochi, I love thy.**

**Disclaimer-I don't own the characters!**

* * *

_How would it feel?_

_..._

_To be hunted by a group of people you disgust?_

* * *

Kenmochi sighed as she opened her eyes. After her nap, she decided to put her plan into action.

She will kill Ichinose Haru.

And she will get her wish.

* * *

"Come on, Miss. Tokaku!" Ichinose Haru called out to her friend, running out of their room, towards to auditorium.

"Ichinose, wait! This could be a trap!" Azuma Tokaku yelled, grabbing Haru's arm.

"But... Shiena-san said she needed us!"

"She needs us, so, that she can KILL us!"

"But, it's the night before the play! She couldn't kill us before the play!" Haru scuttered off, with Tokaku following.

* * *

The moon barely peaked through curtains that lead to backstage, where Shiena was. "I will succeed..." She muttered.

* * *

_Don't you want to avenge us, Shiena-chan?_

_..._

_Yeah._

_..._

_Thank you, Shiena-chan!_

* * *

"Kenmochi, what do you need?" Kenmochi smirked as she heard Tokaku's voice.

_Perfect._

"Ichinose, Azuma. I want you to rehearse your scene again." Kenmochi stated, handing the both of them, their own scripts.

"T-t-this la-" Haru was about to ask, but, the brown haired girl quickly cut her off.

"_Now."_

Haru and Tokaku looked at each other with a look of uneasiness. But, they quickly turned to their scene.

After a couple of exchanges of lines, they both turn to the next page. A familiar red slip falls out, causing Haru to pick it up.

On the inside, it read.

_How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

_-Kenmochi Shiena_

_No. 5_

Haru gasped as Tokaku took stance. Kenmochi began to chuckle.

"Don't worry about the play, you two. Due to some, very, unfortunate circumstances, we can't do the play. But, that gives me a lot of time to kill you." She smiled, not one of those light-hearted smiles, she looked quite sadistic, her eyes gleamed yellow, before quickly turning back to their brown color.

'Well, then. Goodnight you two."

* * *

_Kenmochi is a freak! Her eyes glow yellow!_

_Didn't you hear? Some of her family members are Rokurokubis!_

* * *

"Good morning class! Today, we have some bad news. Due to some circumstances involving the school's budget, the cultural festival is canceled." Mizorogi-sensei stated the following day.

"What!? All of our time was wasted! I should kill the heads of the school board!" As Isuke cursed out the headmaster silently, Shiena gave Haru a sly smile.

* * *

_Rokurokubis- A type of Japanese Yokai*Monster* There are types where their necks extend and types where their head can come off and fly around._

* * *

Haru took a glance at her phone, her eyes widened at all of the messages.

_How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

___How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

_How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

___How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

_How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

___How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

_How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

___How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

_How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

___How does it feel to be hunted by a group of people you can't trust?_

Haru turned around to see Shiena's sly smile. Her words from last night. They kept on repeating in her mind.

Tokaku glared at Shiena before feeling her cellphone buzz.

_What's the hardest thing to hide?_

* * *

_"So, Kenmochi-san. What's your wish?" Nio Hashiri asked the brown haired girl, who was on the stage at the time._

_"I wish to die..." Shiena stated. Nio rose an eyebrow._

_"What do you mean? You do know you can just ju-"_

_"I live in a family where our ancestors are Rokurokubis... I want Ichinose to be my last victim. People always abused my power. To use me for their own bidding. That's why I told you about the people I disgust. There are people always hunting me down. I might as well die without them catching me." Shiena explained, as her neck began to extend a bit, until it became like a long snake. She coiled around Nio, trapping her, but, not tightly around her body._

_"And even if I fail, I still want to be killed."_

_Nio gave her smile, the one that showed her shark teeth._

_"Alright then. No prison time for you, I'll get you to meet Death."_

* * *

Ichinose sighed as she walked in the park, it was getting fairly late, nearing 9:00pm. This was to much for her.

"Haru... will survive!" She chanted to herself.

"Oh please, Ichinose. Can you and Tokaku defeat a Rokurokubi?"

Haru looked around frantically before looking straight ahead, seeing Shiena's head in the air, with her neck being connected, like a long, clay coil. She quickly got out her phone, calling Tokaku.

"Ichinose! What's wrong?" Tokaku yelled into her phone.

"Miss. Kenmochi! She's initiating her attack!"

Tokaku ran fast towards the park.

* * *

"What the!?" Was Tokaku's reaction to Kenmochi's new form. She quickly grabbed one of her knives, throwing it at the neck, making Shiena scream, due to the pain.

"Miss. Tokaku!" Ichinose quickly ran towards her friend, as Shiena returned back to normal.

"Kenmochi." Tokaku stated, making Shiena look up, with the knife still stuck in her neck.

"Just... Kill me, now." She growled.

"I'm only a monster-"

"You're not a monster!" Ichinose countered, hugging Kenmochi. "Nobody's a monster. Everybody's different. In their own way. So, please. Don't call yourself a monster. Even if you are Rokurokubi." Ichinose smiled lightly at Kenmochi, who stared at her in bewilderment.

Kenmochi quickly yanked out the knife from her neck, making the wound larger.

"It was fun. While, being alive." Kenmochi stated, laying down, watching her blood stain the grass and the flowers.

"Kenmochi-san!" Ichinose yelped. "Thanks, Haru. You know, if I wasn't an assassin... We could've probably been... fri-"

Ichinose and Tokaku looked up to see Hashiri Nio, stabbing Kenmochi's neck, killing her. Ichinose gasped as small tears formed in her eyes.

"Such a shame... Too bad her wish was death." Nio smirked at Ichinose and Tokaku.

"And yet..?" Tokaku asked.

"She wanted to die, either failing or suceeding." Nio explained, before kicking Kenmochi's dead body.

"Now, I need some help with lugging this dead body. Care to join?"

* * *

_What's the hardest thing to hide?_

_The monster on the inside._

* * *

**I'm a horrible person. I killed Shiena. **


End file.
